You are mine
by alarka
Summary: Hate. Love. And then Competition. But for whom you do this? A ufo baby fanfic. .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: ufo baby is sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

Disturbingly enough for a school building, the girl was running through the corridor. Her long, open blonde hairs floating against the air; she knew not when the clip lost, but no time to think those.

 _I am late.. again.. God, it's second day at this school and am damn late just LIKE the first day! What every teacher would think?!_

BAMP! Yes, a collision, too hard, and two bodies fell down the ground.

"Man! What do you think you were doing? Sprint practice?" a voice said.

"Sorry..very sorry.." she apologized even before looking who's there.

"Whatever.." the other person replied, and stood up. She looked up at the white shirt before her, now leaving.

A rage got over her. She stood up, and hissed.

"Hey, You, stop there!"

The boy stopped on his way.

"Don't you have a minimum knowledge how to speak with a girl ?"

The boy looked back at her, with quite an amazed gaze on his brown eyes. The girl didn't stop. "Do you think everyone is keen to fall over you and injure themselves purposefully?" she continued, "And if you don't have any sense of courtesy; listen here: when a girl falls down, you should lend her a hand. It's called 'civilized' behaviour, ok?!"

The brunette boy was constantly looking at her, silently and expressionless. This made the girl more furious.

"What are you looking at, now? You wouldn't even say sorry, huh? Keep up that attitude, and you are going to spend your life without any woman! No girl would like a jerk like you!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, and out of nowhere put forward his right hand towards her.

"Whoa-?"

"8:35" he uttered.

It's only then she looked at the watch at his hand.

"Nooooo.." She ran again, without wasting anymore words.

* * *

"You are late again, Miyu."

"Sorry sensei.. actually.. I.." the blonde hesitated.

"Well today is the last, don't do that again" the teacher said.

Miyu went through the benches, third on the left, there sits Nanami Tenchi and Aya Konishi- the friends she made on very first day. Both smiled at her.

"Morning, Miyu.." greeted Nanami, "Don't be late in his class; he is so strict"

"Sorry.. thanks for informing"

The class started. They all stopped talking. A few minutes passed.

"May I come in, sensei?"

Miyu looked up at the door, and her heart skipped a beat. It's the same boy she argued with in the corridor.

"What's he doing here?" she questioned herself.

"Kanata Saionji, our class monitor.. but he was absent yesterday; You know him?" Aya asked.

"I..I met him in the corridor.."

"And fell for him; huh?"

"Eh? What are you-" Miyu protested.

"No, I understand" Nanami nodded, "Don't try all had once crush on him; but nobody could make it except for Christine- there at the last bench- and Akira- there on first bench.. both goes with him, and better to expect we are gonna see another complicated relationship in this class."

Miyu was hearing, and looking at the brunette. He handed the teacher a book, then went to his bench, sat beside a black haired boy; set his hairs with hand once; and started to open his book.

"But.. he is just a.."

"harsh? well that's the attitude some girls like in him.. moreover, he is the best footballer in this class; always in top three in results; and.. a full package of handsomeness." Aya nodded.

"Third bench, fourth row, please be quiet!" the teacher announced.

The boy looked this side, saw Miyu, and gave a crooked smile. This made Miyu frown.

 _Whatever. He is nothing but a jerk, I know._

* * *

"Kanata?" the black haired boy, asked Kanata out after a lot of hesitations, as they were coming out of school, "I have a question..?"

"Asking permission from me before question, hm, that means another crush, huh?" Kanata smirked, "who is the unlucky one this time?"

"Well, Miyu Kozuki." answered he, all red.

"Eh?" Kanata could not believe what he heard, "You mean the new girl?"

Miyu was coming out with her two new friends. Passing the gate they starte walking; and at the first curve Miyu heard the voice from other side, a familiar voice, scolding someone, "You know how arrogant that new girl is? No, you don't. I happened to meet her in the corridor today; and the way she behaved is never a civilized way. You would regret this.."

"But.. all the class she was stealing glances at our bench, to me, even our eyes met a few times.."

(That's _ME !_ Miyu Thought.)

"Well. Don't say I didn't warn. Go for it, if you want to date a stone-age ugly primitive woman."

Enough ! Miyu was far beyond her limit for temper. She jumped her way into them, and very 'politely' she asked, "excuse me, it's me you are speaking about?"

"Eh?!" Both of the boys got nervous, "Kozuki?!"

"Yes", she was more polite, "yes, yes, am Kozuki Miyu; the primitive girl who is going to do another wild uncivilized job now" she walked towards the brunette, and-

BANG ! A punch with all her might.

"Miyu! Stop!" both Nanami and Aya cried out, but it was over.

"Better you remember this next time" she said, and walked away. "Bye."

All of the others were stunned. A few students gathered there, who saw the incident.

"Kanata, you OK..?"

"Damn it, Santa" Kanata hissed, caressing his wounded cheek and nose, "I would never forget this humiliation.." he gave a quick look to the spectators, "She wouldn't get away with this unpaid.."

 **Please Leave A Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are we going somewhere again, mom ?"

Miyu asked, being in blank why her parents are packing bags.

"Well Miyu.." Her mom hesitated a bit, "It's a bit.. yes, we've got to go."

"Back to home?!" Miyu got excited, "really?"

"Nah.. to US."

"Wow! States! I always wanted to see hollywood, and the white house, and of course the statue of liberty-"

"Um, Miyu.."

Yuu, her father filled the gap, "she means _we_ are going-"

 _Nani?_

"We have got a chance to NASA's latest mission to Mars" Yuu continued, looking at her daughter's confused face, "You have to stay here."

"Wait-let me understand- it's- YOU PEOPLE PLANNED ME TO LEAVE HERE ALONE IN AN ALIEN TOWN AND MOVING YOURSELVES TO US?"

"Oh cool down, Miyu.. We are not leaving you alone.."

"You are! Absolutely! And, How did you get VISA in single day? It's not a single-day plan, that means?"

"Well.. a few months..." Yuu scratched head.

"We are not leaving you alone; we transferred you here just for this: we have found you a _local_ _guardian_ here.. You would be too safe!"

* * *

#KANATA

Like every other holiday.

I got up an hour late, Had some heavy breakfast and stupid conversations with dad as always, then headed to soccer practice session. We have match on next Saturday. Well I didn't play as per my level today. Concentration problem? I had a constant fear who watched me yesterday.. that slap.. are everyone gossiping about it? Do my co-players know?

Disgusted, I came out, Chris was waiting for me. We walked a lot today. Sometimes I wonder if I could make a relationship with her ever. Don't know. Whenever I think about it, Akira's face comes before me. Agh. I don't want a triangular relationship.

"Kanata, Would you mind if I ask you a question..?"

"What? You are taking my permission for a question...?!" I forgot to sip my drink.

"Actually, it's about a rumour that a new girl.." Christine cleared her throat, "has..assaulted you yesterday"

I was dumbstruck. So the news is spreading. That girl has played with my reputation in school. I will make her regret this..

"Kanata? Are you listening? Sorry I just was curious-"

"Curiosity kills the cat" I sipped my cup with eyes closed, "Think whatever you want. I'm not going to remark over a rumour." I felt the barrier around me is rebuilding.. _that_ barrier.. which only one person has ever been able to break..

Chris did not reply. I know she is angry. She gets angry many times over my attitude. I know she will leave now, without bidding a good bye. And within an hour, I'll receive a sms- "don't call me ever!" Then, in night, next sms would be "Huh. Sorry." That's how she is always, that's why I like her..

My cell beeped. A message. Akira.

"Where are you?"

"Cafe Collins'."

"Is she still here?"

"Who? Am alone."

"Don't lie. If you were alone, you would never enter a cafe."

I sighed. She knows me too well. I can not hide these things from her. She knows my nature.

"No, she's gone."

"Then come out. am two street away."

We met, walked upto the temple, calm and quiet, exactly opposite than with Chris. Still I enjoy moments with her. Its different. We can completely understand each other..

"Hey Kanata, about yesterday.."

"That rumour?"

Akira looked at me, "I know it's true."

I could not answer back readily. After a quick thought, I broke out a half truth.

"I don't think it's a great big deal. She's a stupid girl, may be having psychological problems, too. She is craving attention. Ignore, and that's it."

Akira looked at me with questioning eyes, as she is not understanding whether to believe me or not. At last, she sighed, "Are you coming movie this evening, us friends?"

"Sorry, I've work. Santa and me would sit with some science problems and projects."

"I knew you wouldn't. You have fixed girl for that." she said sarcastically. That got my brain on fire.

"Listen Akira, I don't have time to hang around girls all the time. I have other works, I have a completely different idea of quality time, you know well. Why complain then ?"

"Cool. I know you go with me too sometimes. But the thing is, you would never get a committed girlfriend ever with that attitude." she said in a cold voice.

"Huh, better that way."

"It's really funny when you say that and grow a shield around" atlast she giggled, "You know, you should have been kept locked in a room with a girl for a month, only then you'd understand!"

"Hmf, fancy that." I smiled too.

I climbed up the stairs to home. Dad was nowhere around. Where did he go? I wondered what a travelling bag is doing here. It's not us, I think?

I opened the bag, GIRL'S DRESS? What the-?

"You should not touch other's belongings-"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. "Dad! What's this all? Who is this?"

"Well she is a daughter of my very old friend.. and your mother too.."

Why he always turn mom in every word? I frowned, "Tell me whatever you want, clearly."

"Well she is gonna stay here a few days.. at my custody" dad smiled.

"Custody?" I sat down on a sofa, "Is she too young?"

"Well.." dad thought a lot, and answered, "I think she is in the same class with you.."

"Wow, what parents. They left their teen age girl to another person's room for God-knows-how-many-days."

"Don't say that way !" Dad scolded, "Kozukis are almost like my brother.. they are just a family-like for us."

Dad said many things more, but that single word took all my attention. Kozuki? Could it- no, no way!

"What's the name of that girl?" I asked, opposite to my reluctant nature.

"Oh, what did she say? Yuki.. Mikan.. Oh no, Miyu! Yes, Miyu Kozuki!" Dad smiled large on self satisfaction of reminding it right.

It was better if he would have dropped a bomb on the floor, or tell me that I am not his biological son. Anything. was. better. than it.

"Be nice to her, she is just such an adorable and well mannered girl!" Dad threw the words and went out.

I lied on sofa. Could not think right for few moments. So many emotions were running through me. Then I sat up. Fate brought me this chance, I'd make her regret what she did to me. I've got my ideas to do that, safely. Out of dad's notice.

Dad told she is upstairs, well..

* * *

#MIYU

..safe.

Now I am sitting before a strange monk. Well, it's true he is my parents' old friend; and he is too good to do any harm, but I didn't like it. It's a temple, a bit away from main town, how can one expect it to be the safest place?

"It's your room.. Miyu. Of course, whole the temple is yours!"

He said that so easily. I sighed. Changing the dress, I climbed to the roof to have a proper view of this side. I must know the geography of the area; if any danger comes..

But I forgot it all when I climbed up. It's just like a picture painted by some awesome artist. Down the stairs, a road goes to the town. Trees are scattered on both sides of the road. On left, far away, I can see a mountain range. On the right side a bit jungle, beautiful flower bushes, then there is another house. Thereafter I think there's a colony there. The rear side..

"Liked your new place?"

Huh?

I looked back, and all my world's upside down.

It's.. it's.. that boy! What was his name? Kanata.. Yes, Kanata Saionji !

 **(Thanks everyone for reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"Liked your new place?"_

 _Huh?_

 _It's.. that boy.. Kanata.. kanata Saionji !_

A breeze was blowing from south, charming weather, but Miyu felt sweats on her forehead. "YOU?"

Kanata gave a crooked smile, "Forgot me so quickly? Bet I didn't. Anyway, welcome to my house; I'd make my best to have your stay memorable!"

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Miyu felt that anger again rising within her.

"Threat? To you? Silly me! Do I even qualify to scold a divine women like you?" Kanata commented, and without giving her any chance, went down.

"Hey! Wait!" Miyu screamed; but he was already gone.

 _I am not going to stay a single more moment with that jerk!_

Thought she, and rushed downstairs. Hosho wondered to see her packing, "Where are you going, daughter?"

Miyu stopped. Yes, how should she bring it? She just came today, and leaving, what a disgrace to the parents, and this good old man? _Moreover, where would I go?_

"I- I-"

Kanata entered the scene. To her great astonishment, he began to speak, "Oh, Miss Kozuki. You don't need to carry that bag to your room, give it to me, please!" He said so politely.

"That's my boy!" Hosho cheered in pride for his son.

 _Hypocrite! Double standard! Two headed snake!_

* * *

"You please sit down, Miss Kozuki. Am bringing your tea." Kanata said, as he arranged her room, before her glare.

"WHAT'S ALL THESE?" She hissed. Kanata didn't seem to mind. "Yes, yes, with biscuits, sure."

"I demand an explanation! What are you up to?"

"Eh, sure, sugar.. and ginger juice.."

"Ginger?"

"You don't know, Miss? Ginger makes even the bull-like-voices as soft as that of an Nightingale !"

"I SOUND LIKE A BULL?"

"Did I ever say that?" He left promptly, with another wicked smile.

 _That's too much! He's taking advantage of my situation! I need to call mom today, and say her to arrange a flat or something here for me, or take me back! Heck, I DON'T HAVE international permission!_

"Miyu, dear! It' tea time!" Hosho knocked on the door.

"Coming.."

* * *

12:10.

 _Good. Everyone is sleeping. And it's morning there in US._

Gently she woke up, searched for the main hall. There's a landphone there. She increases her cellphone display brightness to lit the corridor.

What's that tune in air? music? laptop/pc ?

Inadvertently, she didn't notice the broken part on wood floor, and slipped down. CRASH!

"Who's there?" Hosho's voice behind the closed door. _Jah!_ She hastily found a place to hide.

Hosho came out. "I swear I heard something.." he scratched his bald head. "May be it was a dream.." Suddenly the tune floating in the air caught attention of him, "Oh, is it full moon tonight?" uttered he to himself, and went out to the porch rear side of the temple.

 _What's all these?_

Curiosity own. Miyu came out, and silently peeped in the porch, there sits he. The sound, the melody is haunting the night atmosphere; as if it's coming down from the moon.. Repeating.. Low note.. high note.. melancholy, is it?

She came a bit forward, without making any sound. The vision is no more obstructed. There is a tower. They call it temple bell. Who is seated there, on that step? Isn't it that boy?

Yep, it's Kanata. He is playing something like a flute or long mouth organ.. and .. Hosho is staring at him, from this long distance, is he..

Why does that boy play flute at this midnight? Why the old monk is seated there to hear that, with wide eyes? Why did he say, "It's full moon?

The only inevitable answer, that came to her mind, made her shiver down to soul.

 _They are.. They are.. Vampires !_

 **(Er.. Please leave a Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Miyu felt her legs to be too heavy. She tried to lift hands, they seemed restricted._

 _What's happening? She opened eyes. Yellow, yellow dots only. Everything looks like a out-of-focus camera lens. Back of the head is burning.. like a bulb._

 _Then she saw him._

 _"Saionji Hosho!" she exclaimed, "What is all these?"_

 _Hosho laughed, his long canine teeth looked too sharp._

 _"Can't you see, little girl ? You are bound ! And we are gonna eat you!"_

 _A chill went through her spine, as she tried to move, and realised he's right._

 _"Nooo! I beg you! Kanata! Please leave-" she could not finish, as Kanata held her mouth on his palm._

 _"I think the head should be thrown away."_

 _"Why?" Hosho said, "I'd like to have brain juice."_

 _"Not with her brain, pops" Kanata nodded, "It's just full of shit- totally indigestible!"_

 _"Well.." Hosho sighed, "But why she's so thin? It wouldn't give much meat.."_

 _Miyu started crying, "No! You can't do so! Please leave me! I'll never come here again!"_

 _"You aren't going anywhere" Kanata smiled, "dad, watch the gas oven.. Is there anything else?"_

 _"Miyu looked at Hosho, where's he going? Wait, That's a HUGE pressure cooker!_

 _"Nooo!"_

 _"Oh don't cry. I'll give you option. I'm generous."_

 _"What options? I'll do anything!"_

 _"Curry or fry? How you'd be like yourself to be cooked?_

 _"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! LEAVE ME! WELL I SLAPPED YOU ONCE, YOU CAN SLAP ME AS MANY TIMES YOU WANT! I'LL SAY NOTHING! PLEASE.."_

 _Kanata and Hosho both started laughing. And their bodies started to grow.. higher.. bigger.. giants !_

 _"Come here!" Kanata picked her up like a carrot or tommato, and brought a huge knife to chop her into pieces. She felt the sharpness coming down on her.. harder.. harder.._

 _"NOOOOO! HELP! H-E-L-P!"_

SPLASH!

Sensing the cold water, Miyu opened her eyes at once. _What's it? What-?_

Kanata was standing there, with a water jug on his hand. So it was all a dream!

Hosho came forward, with concerns evident in his eyes. "What happened, dear? You were crying 'help' 'help'.."

Miyu took a few seconds to be normal. Oh, yesterday night after that experience.. it took really a a long time for her to sleep. That fear crept in dreams too.

"Sorry I troubled you.. I-I just had a horrible dream.."

"Trouble? You just made us to break the lock! What a sleep on the earth! Even a dead man will wake up with that much slamming on the door!" Kanata roared.

"Kanata! Stop it!" Hosho scolded his son, "First night at a new place would even make me that much sleepy!"

"Yes, I know you can.." Kanata yawned, "And am going for breakfast. It's almost school time. Useless waste of time.."

 _Yes, school !_ Miyu jumped up; next few minutes was struggling against time.

"Kanata, wait for her." Hosho asked his son ready at the door to go out.

"Sorry."

"Don't say that, boy. She is new here, and doesn't know the roads well. It's your duty to escort her."

"Escort?" Kanata shrugged, "Dad, she may think herself to be, but in actual she is not a little child! Bye!"

"My son is just such a-!" He could not finish, as Miyu collided with him.

"Sorry.."

"Nevermind, my child.." Hosho smiled, "Have you have your breakfast?"

"No time" she pointed to the sandwich on hand, "I'll eat some on road."

"Itteki-" she stopped, no, it's not her home. But Hosho did not seem to mind. "Ittekisai !" He greeted happily.

"Why did they made this temple so high?" Miyu murmured, out of breath, as she came down the stairs. "Now.. which way? Left? Right? I forgot totally.."

"Well I can see GPS."

 _Wait._

 _WHERE IS MY PHONE?!_

 _I.. FORGOT IT IN MY ROOM!_

"Then.. wait, I saw yesterday from the roof.. it must be right, yes right side."

Decided, she just started to sprint, and someone spoke nearby.

"Left."

 _Kanata !_

He looked at her expressionless, and started walking.

"Hey! Wait!" Miyu ran to keep pace with him. But He didn't look back.

"I'm telling you !"

Kanata fastened his pace. He needed to go away from her.

"Hey!" she yelled again.

Kanata stopped, and uttered in a cold voice.; "Fine. Let me be clear then. You WON'T come together with me at school, understood?"

Miyu didn't realise it full, "why?"

He started walking again.

 _Should I ask him about yesterday? But, if he's really a vampire.. Uh, nothing like a vampire exists. Let me ask and see the reaction._

"Yesterday night I heard a flute music.." she gulped, "was it.."

Kanata stopped. Miyu's heartbeat increased. He looked back, with even a colder eye. "Don't cross your limits, for your own good."

 _for my own.. good.._

She wanted to ask something more; suddenly a girl came up. She has seen that face. It's Akira.

"What! Great Kanata is late for school ? Did sun rise in west today?"

"Have your laugh" Kanata headed towards her; "Everyone gets in trouble in days."

"Is your trouble _with_ you?" in a low voice, she indicated towards Miyu.

"Don't talk rubbish." Kanata lowered his tone even more, "Her parents are dad's close friends; they left her at our house for few days... as they went to US for job. That much I know."

"Hmm.. sounds like romantic manga. A girl who slaps a boy is forced to live under same roof with him" Akira teased.

"Enough already.."

Miyu was walking far behind them.

 _What good girls see in him? He may be charming, but he is a jerk every other way. He is mysterious too, plays flute at midnight.. and doesn't want to reveal it.._

 _Whatever. Why am I thinking? I'll call mom today. Enough here._

 _#############_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _(A/N: Well.. back here after a long time. Hope everyone is doing great ! Sorry for hanging the story, I did not want it to face a dead end so waited until I can make it, thanks for tolerating.)_ **

"You wanna make a call? Okay.." Nanami handed her cell over to Miyu.

"Thanks Nanami.." Miyu whispered back.

"Hey! Not here! If he finds.." Nanami warned as Miyu started taping on screen.

"I know.. I just.."

"Miss Kozuki! Stand up!" a harsh voice came.

 _Eh!?_

"Miss Kozuki, what are the reasons behind earthquake? "

Everyone is watching at her. Even Kanata..

"Em, Earth.. Plates.. I mean.. plates down the crust jumps up-" Miyu knew she lost it.

"Enough. 50 pages after class."

"WHAT? "

"60 pages." the teacher frowned.

"but-"

"80 pages!" he got fiercer.

Aya pinched on Miyu's belly, "stop or it'll get worse!"

"Umm.. Okay, thank you, Sensei!"

The tall, villain-looking teacher looked at Kanata, "Saionji, report me about her after class."

So he is the monitor?!

"Sure, Sir" Kanata replied, a grin pretty obvious on his face!

* * *

Recess. _At last I can call now-_

She dialed a number, and- huh? "It's saying not available!"

"Ohh! I have international outgoings disabled onto my plan!" Nanami remembered, "But can't you contact them on whatsapp? "

"Whatsapp? They may be scientist, but I bet they don't even know that name! They like live in a different world!"

Santa and Kanata passed by. Miyu gave them a pass unconsciously. Santa gave her a look. She did notice.

Before any thought take place in her mind, another person passed by.

The geography teacher.

"You shouldn't have messed with him.." Aya nodded, "He loves to blacklist a student every year and ground them throughout year!"

"Ha-?!"

"You want us to wait? "

 _Already they are like best friends._

Miyu smiled at Aya and Nanami, "No, no, it's okay..see you tomorrow!"

Kanata could be seen nowhere. _Thank God.._

Miyu sat down on bench, sighed, and started writing.

"Aah! Already so much.. How many pages have I written? One.. two.. Eh?! ONLY TWO?!"

Miyu panicked, and increased her pace.

"Tea, coffee, anything you want, ma'm?! "

"Oh thanks, a black coffee please-" Miyu responded in reflex.

 _Huh?_

She looked up, it's Kanata standing with that irritating smile!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! "

"Just doing my duty" Kanata smirked, "and from this.. 3 pages in 30 minutes, at this rate sure you can finish it by tomorrow morning!"

"What? No! I am going to teacher. He may excuse me if I-"

"With three pages, sure you can go" Kanata cut her words, "normally he doubles the punishment in such cases."

Kanata sat down a bit away, brought his earphone out, and plugged them in.

Miyu was furious, but she had more important things to do. She tried to concentrate back.

More time passed, and a screaming like sound made her stop. She thought she may hear wrong, but as she went back on writing it came back. Yes, a cry. May be a girl.. or a kid. What's happening?

The sound stops again. Miyu faced Kanata, "D-Did you hear that? Hey!"

Miyu threw a paper ball at Kanata, which woke him up.

"Eh? What the hell? " he pulled out the earphone.

"I just heard a scream. Again and again.. it doesn't seem right.. seems from the upper floor."

"Normally the ghosts occupy the third floor after class.." Kanata answered closing his eyes, expressionless, "This second and third floor are all empty, no teachers room or anything.. so.. why ghosts won't like it? "

"AND YOU TOLD ME THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I HATE GHOSTS, HUH?! YOU BIG -"

But kanata already had his earphone back, so her words didn't matter.

 _Jerk! Dirty caterpillar!_

She tried to get back at writing. A few minutes, again that sound.

Miyu stood up. Kanata opened his eyes.

"What now?"

"Bathroom."

"sigh. You are not planning to end your work.. fine."

Miyu did not reply back for the first time. Her curiosity won over fear.

The long hallway is all empty. She could hear her footsteps. Staff rooms are on the ground floor, but why no one visits here..?

She heard some sounds like poly packs crumbling. Someone's coming.. she held her pen tighter as if it's a knife.

From the fluorescent lighted end, a shadow appeared.

 _Kurosu kun !_

"Eh. Kozuki ? What are you- oh, yea, you are being detained by _Asashin_ -sensei !"

"Assassin-!?"

"Yeah, yeah" giggled Santa as he scratched his head, "Asashin or assassin.. he is such a .. you know !"

They both laughed, and Santa stretched his arm forward. Miyu, suddenly stopped laughing, looked at him. One or two strokes of red lines on her cheek, not noticeable..

"I heard you were trying to call home.." in his hand was a mobile, "you can use mine."

Miyu took the cellphone off his hand, like just a puppet following order, only thing she was seeing in universe was his radiant face. On haste, she touched his palm, and it felt like a current flow.

"T-thanks.." She wanted to get out of this odd situation, but oh, she was liking every bit of it. In trembled hand, she started dialing dad. It's ringing. At last.

"Hello dad ?"

"Wow! Miyu it's you! I was just going to call Saionji residence now! How are you? "

"Uh.. not good-"

"Hey, hey, mom is wrestling to get the phone. She wants to give you the surprise first before I spoil it !" Yuu's voice was enthusiastic, not at all concerned about her daughters reactions. Miki got hold of the line.

"Hey Miyu! Guess what are we upto ?"

"coming home back ?" Miyu said sarcastically, but Miki did not seem to catch any of it, "Oh no darling, we, we are getting into a huge thing! I can't tell everything, it's a classified top secret project, but we are going to get the best of science's chances here! Oh God, I can't tell you the place, but-"

"Area 51 ?"

"Eh? How do you know that? Did some spy got into security system ?" Miki started panicking.

"Every normal person who watch movies know that name" Miyu was making face unintentionally, "leave that, I was saying-"

"Oh, and here comes the bad part- as this is top secret project, I think we would not be able to contact you for a few months.."

"WHAT ?" Miyu made it too loud, Santa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh honey, don't worry, Hosho and Kanata are very very good persons. You already love them, Don't you?" Miki cheered, as Yuu's voice came. "Oh, our car is here. Bye sweetie, love you.."

"yea, yea, love you mom.." Miyu sighed. Raising her eyes, she found Santa staring at her, questions in his eye.

"What happened?" he asked, "well of course, if not too personal.."

"Oh no.." she responded hastily, "It's.. my parents are always too busy for me.." Miyu sighed.

"Oh, come on" Santa shook his shoulders, "They are reknowned scientist, pride of our country.. sometimes we just have to prioritize things, and that does not mean less of a care" he smiled.

Miyu smiled back. "Thanks, Santa.." she meant it.

* * *

 _ **#Kanata**_

The neanderthal girl finished after goddamn hours, that too just a half. Her face was really funny when she and I went down to sensei's room. Her luck; he did not bothered to count. She went out bowing. But I had to help him with a few documents.

As I finished, I asked him, "Wouldn't you go home now, sensei ?"

"Oh no. I still have an hour to finish, or maybe I'll sleep tonight here. Goodnight Saionji."

I just freaked out. What type of a mad sleeps at school staffroom overnight ? He never ceases to wonder us.

Speaking of mads, where did that neanderthal go ? Must be trembling or crying somewhere out in the street.

It's already started to drizzle. Luckily I always carry this tinny umbrella. I started walking at a good pace- if that girl gets lost, it's me who would get in problem. Dad can do only the crying part. Deh.

Taking a turn, I saw a couple is walking a little distance from me. Both in school dress. Only their lower body is visible through the umbrella..

Wait. I know that umbrella. We bought the last two sets together at a young age. Santa and me.

And that giggle.. it's that girl with her. Seriously? S-e-r-i-o-u-s-ly Santa is going with her ?

I slowed down to have a greater gap. The rain is getting heavier. Well, um, it's time for a.. . I need to find a dark corner.

* * *

 ** _#Miyu_**

The more am seeing him, the more am astonished.. how can two friends can be so different in nature ?

He seems to be a great, friendly and almost perfect guy for.. me. Eh, no, no, I don't want to blush in front of him. Kurosu-kun.. I mean Santa, is keeping on his talking. Yes, he talks much, but that just is his openness to me, is not it ? The situation is perfect, too. Am being unusually quiet all through the way. Watching him too much. Just in these few moments he has made butterflies in my stomach. Is that how a crush happens ? A rainy night, A boy and a girl under umbrella- so picturesque, is not it ?

"Oops, sorry, I keep talking just about myself. Sorry, So what about you ? What do you want to be ?"

"Me?" I hesitated, looked into his eyes by mistake for a while, then turned gaze away, "never thought about it. I think am still aimless."

"Nevermind. You have still left four odd years left to decide." He is always that much reasonable.. really.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shivered.

"As I thought..you are drenching that side. Your dress is soaking. Come this way.."

"B-but.." It was too much for a first day. But I had no idea how to reject, and what reason could I give against.

I pressed closer to him, but unlike my all concern, he drifted a bit away.

"Now who is getting drenched?" I tried to act normal, and said that a bit loud, otherwise he might can hear my heart pounding.

"Well, I think that's called chivalry" He scratched his head, laughing. I laughed too. What better could a night go ?

The rain went away as suddenly as it came by. We reached the temple stairs.

"Bye, Kurosu Kun.." I put my sweetest smile on. I could say he was mesmerized, a he kept taring at my face until I got total crimson.

"Oh, um.." realizing what he was doing, suddenly he started hand-combing his wet hair, "You know I have a good first name you can use to call me-"

I giggled. "Well. I _have_ one too."

We shared a laugh again.

"See you tomorrow, Miyu."

"Yeah, Goodnight" I left a long breath, "Santa."

The stairs are slippery, may be a bit scary- but today I didn't mind it at all. The best day in my life.

* * *

Miyu rang the bell. It took a while to answer. Hosho opened the door, but without his usual smile.

He is not alone. There's a man in the room.

"Oh Miyu, is Kanata with you ?"

"He is.. I left him at teacher's room-" She wasn't lying.

"Ah." He gave a quick glance at the other person who has now come up to their conversation. "It's already late much, bro-"

"Yeah-" Hosho quickly handed Miyu a letter, "Give it to Kanata, dear. He will look after all your needs-"

"But.." Miyu did not know where it was going; but she did not get much time about it. Suddenly she saw two large bags, and then the two adults running like children down the stairs.

Before she could blink, they were already gone.

 _What's happening..?_


End file.
